The Costume Party
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Jen and Jonesy are hosting their first party since their parents got married, and from the start things seem to go wrong. Even more so when Jude quits talking to Jonesy - and who is that standing over by the punch bowl?


A/N: This was also written for a challenge on my forum, which is linked in my profile. Check it out?

Aside from that, it's just a fun little story. And, well, I don't have all that much to say. c:

* * *

"This parties gonna be awesome, bra." said Jude, grinning.

Jen gave a small smile, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ears. "I hope so. This is the first time that I'll be having a party since my mom and Jonesy's dad got married."

From her spot at the table, Nikki gave a slight wince. "Ouch. So does this mean the Garcia boys are all going to be there?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Jen. "Mom said that we had to let all three of them come if we were going to hold it. I'm just hoping that they get invited to go somewhere else for the night."

"I dunno. Little Dude at a Halloween party? That could be pretty rad." said Jude, nodding. He crossed his arms over his chest, slouching down further in his chair. "I mean, talk about scary."

Jen frowned, shaking her head. "No, no, no! He is not going to go around making a mess out of my party!"

"Alright, bra. Take a breath. I'm sure it's going to be cool." said Jude, waving one hand through the air. "You'll figure something out."

"A costume party?" Nikki groaned, letting the invitation flutter out of her hand and onto the counter.

Behind her, the Clones gave one of their group cries, the one that resembled a pod of dolphins and drove Nikki completely mad. They were each clutching their own small piece of orange and black paper, jumping up and down as if it were their pride and joy.

"Oh, come on! You don't even like Jen that much!" said Nikki, exasperated.

"So?" asked Kristen, frowning at the other girl. "It, like, doesn't matter. Any invite is a good invite, especially one to a costume party!"

Beside her Kirsten gave an enthusiastic head-nod. "Definately. Oh, Kristen! Krissy! We should all go as Barbie!"

Another round of squeeling started up, this time accompanied by three sets of clapping hands and jumping feet. Nikki gave another groan, this time letting her head follow the path that the invitation had taken only moments ago.

"I don't see why you aren't out here shopping with Jude," said Wyatt, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy.

Jonesy didn't answer right away, too busy looking over the costume in his hand. It was long and dark and kind of shiny but, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

Turning to face his friend, Jonesy held it up for Wyatt to see. "What do you think this is supposed to be?"

A pause, as Wyatt looked over the costume. "It's a female version of Manbat, from that new movie that just came out. Was Jude busy?"

Jonesy snorted, shoving the costume back on the rack. "That movie was stupid. Who would want to dress up like that for Halloween?"

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest, suspicious now. "Jonesy. Where's Jude?"

Jonesy paused in his search of that perfect outfit. "Well, I don't actually know. I've been trying to call him all day, but he isn't answering."

"So I'm your back up?" asked Wyatt, raising his brow in that judging way of his.

The other boy didn't even miss a beat. "Yep, sure are!"

Wyatt threw his hands up, but didn't bother to leave. Later on, he would wonder if he should have.

Jude blinked, taking the outfit that was offered to him. He tilted his head slightly, eyes squinting as he looked at it.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Caitlynn, eagerly. She had both hands clasped in front of her, leaning forward slightly and smiling at the other blond.

Lifting up the bottom piece of fabric, Jude ran it inbetween two fingers. It was smooth, almost like satin. Light pink. Short. He gave a low hum, as though considering the question.

Caitlynn leaned forward, as though her entire trip depended on Jude's answer. In a way, it did. Jude couldn't show up without a costume, and the party wouldn't be near as much fun without him there.

After a moment, Jude switched to examing the top part of the costume. Sheer fabric. Tank top. And a lot of beading, all down the front and towards that light pink satin that had caught his eye to begin with.

Caitlynn held her breath.

Jude hummed again. Then he smiled. "It's perfect, bra."

"So you haven't seen Jude at all today?" asked Jen, peering over her shoulder at her step-brother.

Jonesy was still struggling with hanging up the streamers, bits of orange and black paper tangled around his arm and stuck in his hair. How he had gotten it shredded like that, Jen would never know. Just like she would never understand why he was having such trouble with the tape.

It wasn't like it was that hard of a task. Tape, twist, and tape again. Jonesy had been messing with it for almost two hours though, and Jen was about fed up with it. The only reason that she hadn't yelled at him yet was because he honestly seemed upset for once.

Not just annoyed, but uneasy and upset. Which made Jen uneasy and upset, because Jonesy didn't really get bothered by a lot of things.

It seemed that having Jude ignore him, however, was one of those very few things.

"I already said no," muttered Jonesy, angrily trying to get the streamers to work the way that he wanted them too. "I've called twelve times and he hasn't answered at all! Ignored my texts too, and I didn't see him at the mall at all today!"

"Not even at Stick It?" Jen sat the pumpkin that she had been carrying down, nestling it at the base of the couch.

"No! I told you, I didn't see him at all today!" said Jonesy, with a loud groan. The streamers slipped from his hand, unraveling in streaks of orange and black as it plummetted towards the floor. The tape followed a moment later and Jen was scampering out of the room and into the kitchen before she had to deal with any more complaints.

Because those streamers were going up, no matter what was going on between Jude and Jonesy.

Despite issues on Jonesy's side, the party went off without a hitch. The lights were dimmed, the black lights turned on, and snacks were laid out in the kitchen. Everyone showed up in costume, just as Jen had instructed.

The Clones, all three with their blonde hair straight and loose, wearing pink dresses that differed just slightly. A white hem, a longer sleeve, a row of shiney buttons down the front. Each wore a necklace with a silve charm on it, bearing the word 'Barbie'.

Wayne, with cargo shorts and a loose fitting tee that wasn't very different from his usual clothes. He claimed that the hat he'd pulled on, taken out of his father's closet just the night before, made him Indiana Jones.

Nikki and Caitlynn and Wyatt, all in costumes that they had spent time on, money on, each with their own style.

And maybe Jen was a little preoccupied with talking to Caitlynn, but Jonesy was not and most certainly did not miss the blond standing at the table. Just next to the punch bowl, with a pretzle ghost in one hand and a doughnut in the other.

"Jude?" questioned Jonesy, almost not willing to believe that it was his friend standing there.

But it was, and Jude turned to grin at the taller boy. "Dude! Awesome party man, Jen did not let down."

Jude offered part of his doughnut, holding it out to Jonesy. It was ignored, in favor of dark eyes raking over the blond's costume. Dress. Costume. Thing.

A shiney pink skirt that went down to Jude's knees, bruised and scraped up from a fall taken just two days ago. A sheer top that fit snuggly and showed all, and maybe Jonesy stared a little, cheeks heating up as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Coughed and cleared his throat, but still wasn't really sure what to say.

For his part, Jude was unphased and shrugged his shoulders. "More for me then."

It took a moment for Jonesy to realize that the skater was talking about the doughnut, which had already disappeared into his mouth. Powder dusted thin lips, and Jonesy found himself licking his own.

Then he shook his head - because what was he even doing? Better yet, what was Jude doing?

"What are you wearing?" demanded Jonesy, using both hands to motion to the pink dress and fake wings that his friend had on.

Jude grinned, holding his arms off to the side and turning in a full circle so that Jonesy could see the entire costume. "You like? Cait' helped me pick it out. The wings are pretty cool, am I right?"

"Ye- no! That's a-" Jonesy just cut himself off and shook his head, because it was Jude that he was talking too after all. "Never mine. Where have you been all day?"

Jude blinked. "What do you mean? I've been over at Caitlynn's, pickin' out my costume. Why?"

"Because I called you twel-twice!" exclaimed Jonesy, clearly unhappy.

Jude either didn't notice the slip up or just didn't care. "Oh sorry, dude. I dropped my phone this morning, going down some stairs. I thought that Caitlynn would've texted you."

"Well, she didn't." huffed Jonesy, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a clear pout, but he didn't care. Snorted and turned away from the shorter boy.

A moment later, just long enough for Jude to realize that Jonesy was made, warm fingers curled around Jonesy's chin and turned his face, light and dark eyes meeting for just a moment. Then Jude was on his tiptoes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Jonesy's mind came to a screeching halt, and everything seemed to froze. Then it clicked without really clicking and he moved a hand onto Jude's shoulder, the pads of his fingers pressing against the almost coarse fabric there.

And then, before anything else could happen, Jude was dropping back onto his heels. "Better now, bro?"

Jonesy blinked, hand hovering in the air for a moment before dropping down to his side once more. "What?"

"Are you feeling better now?" repeated Jude, speaking slower this time.

For a moment, Jonesy just stared, all red-faced and stomach fluttering, like it was his first date all over again. Then he gave a halting nod, not the least bit surprised when Jude's only response was to turn back to the punch table.


End file.
